


Letters From My Glass Jar

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: I Don't Want To Be Your Friend [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Multi, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rdr, rpdr, vearl, vearlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: The third installment of the I don't want to be your friend series picking up after Jason has signed to the record label, dropped his first album and Matt has proposed to him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Matt smiled. “And to think it all started with a coupon.”_

—

The boy pulled his new fiancé and birthday boy into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The limo finally made it’s way around and everyone but the newly engaged couple climbed inside.

“I’m going to ride with Matt,” Jason informed.

“I would give you a curfew, but you’re eighteen now,” Mr. Dardo sighed.

“Well, we have our first studio session with Meghan in the morning, so I’m giving you a curfew,” Lucian added with a chuckle. “No later than eleven.”

“Fine,” the brunette sighed. “See you guys later.”

Jason allowed Matt to lead him to the boy’s Harley Davidson motorcycle. He gave the brunette his only helmet before they both straddled the bike.

“Where to?” Matt asked.

“My old house.”

—

Once they made it to the quaint abode, Jason walked around his bedroom and was immediately flooded with memories; good and bad.

Matt approached from behind and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He kissed the smooth skin of the boy’s neck.

“I don’t think I got the chance to wish you a happy birthday.”

Matt continued to kiss along the boy’s erogenous zone and began to unbutton the top of his shirt.

“Babe, stop,” Jason said weakly as he pulled away. The brunette turned to face the other boy and gnawed on his bottom lip as he attempted to put what he wanted to say in words.

“What’s wrong, baby? Or should I say ‘future Mr. Lent’?” he asked lustfully.

“Matt, I only said yes to your proposal because I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“I just can’t marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

_“Matt, I only said yes to your marriage proposal because I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone…I just can’t marry you.”_  
—  
Matt felt sick to his stomach as Jason’s words sank in. “Why not? So you just don’t want to be with me anymore? Is it because you’re suddenly soooo close to that Lucian bitch?!”

“Matt keep your voice down, they’ll hear you,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“I don’t care who hears me! Just tell me why we can’t be together!”

“ _This is why!_ You’re obnoxious and you can’t even have a basic conversation without blowing up! The last time we spoke, you were mad at me for lying about working with Lucian, then I find out that you’re in a car accident and you wouldn’t even let me see you in the hospital,” he sniffled. “Do you have any idea how much that hurt me, Matt?!”

The boy had no idea how upset the brunette was over the entire ordeal and it made him feel like shit. “I’m sorry,” he offered.

Already geared for a fight, Jason continued to rant. “You don’t get to just ignore me for a week then barge in here and propose! What’s wrong with you?! And you didn’t even say happy birthday to me! You didn’t… what’d you say?”

“I’m sorry,” Matt repeated. “I know you hear that a lot from me but just like you have your shit, I have mine, but I really don’t want to lose you, Jason. Like I can see your star rising so quickly and you’ll see all these great thing and meet all these amazing people. I can’t compete with that.”

“Matt, you don’t have to compete with that. You impress me by being yourself, that’s why I love you so much.”

“Really?”

“Duh, dork! I’m with you because you’re amazing… I mean it sure isn’t for your looks,” he teased.

Matt smirked. “Whatever. So you still want to be with me?”

Jason grabbed his hands. “Of course I want to be with you. I just can’t marry you…not yet anyway.”

The corners of the boy’s lips turned down. “I guess that’s reasonable. I mean the least I could do is get you a ring.”

The brunette grinned and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

“Happy birthday, baby.”  
—  
When the couple finally returned to the small room that held Mr. Dardo, Lucian, Ronis and Oliver, the group was eager to celebrate the new engagement.

“Jasonnnn,” Ronis squealed. “How excited are you?! Can I be your maid of honor? Are you both going to wear the same suit? If so can I wear a wedding dress? Hopefully seeing me in it will inspire someone in this room to propose to me,” she said cheekily.

“Keep dreaming,” Oliver mumbled.

Ronis rolled her eyes.

Jason cleared his throat. “Um, actually…we aren’t getting married.”

“Oh thank God,” Lucian exhaled.

Matt scowled and before he could confront the man, Ronis lost her shit.

“Why not?!” she demanded.

“Because now just isn’t a good time. I just dropped an album, we’re super young and we still have a lot of growing to do,” the brunette informed.

“My thoughts exactly,” Lucian added.

“Bullshit!” Matt fumed. “You were literally just talking about wedding specials and shit!”

“Babe,” Jason quietly reprimanded as he grabbed the other boy’s arm.

“Well Jason is my client and whatever he decides to do, I need to make the best of it,” Lucian retorted in that smug way that made Matt want to rip his head off.

The boy practically growled but Jason quickly whispered something in his ear that seemed to calm him as the eager  smile spread across his face.

“This is so unfair,” Ronis continued to rant. “Do you guys not understand how fairytales work? You find your prince charming and it’s pretty much mandatory that you get married! You’ve dropped an album, it’s your birthday, he proposed and it was romantical, like, I’m sure the planets are aligned right now and you’re squandering this perfect opportunity for me to wear a wedding dress. The universe is unhappy.”

Jason giggled. “I’m sorry to Ronis and the universe.”

“Weirdo,” Matt mumbled with a light chuckle but Oliver heard the remark and immediately took offense.

“Well, can we at least go out?” the girl asked. “This is our last night in this foreign country.”

Oliver protectively grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “We should go pack.”

“What? No, our flight doesn’t leave until the morning.”

“I just don’t think being around certain people is a good idea.”

Matt caught the underhanded comment and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Ronis had no clue what he was talking about but she still attempted to convince him otherwise. “Oli, it’s fine. We’ll just go dancing or whatever the birthday boy wants to do.”

“The birthday boy wants alone time with me,” Matt said smugly.

“On that note, I’m out,” Mr. Dardo exhaled. He kissed his son’s head. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“I’d bow out too, but I need to get your plans for the night first,” Lucian informed.

“Dancingggg,” Ronis urged.

Matt shook his head. “I already have a room booked for us tonight. It’s gonna be a special birthday.”

“But you guys can fuck any time,” the girl reminded.

“And that’s none of your damn business,” Matt retorted.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“Oli,” he said mockingly, “stay in your lane.”

“I will once your mum keeps her legs closed.”

A collective gasp spread throughout the room at the comment made by the usually mild mannered Oliver. Without another word or warning, Matt lunged at the boy but Jason did his best to hold his boyfriend back.

“Babe, stop!”

“Nobody talks about my mom like that! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Oliver scoffed. “Nobody is afraid of you. You disrespected my girl so if you wanna go there, we can.”

“Fuck you and your girl!”

Ronis frowned. “I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Fuck you and your mum!” Oliver retorted.

Becoming increasingly difficult to hold the boy back, Jason groaned. “Matt, stop or that thing I told you about earlier won’t happen!”

Matt snarled and punched the nearest wall.

“Babe, look at me,” Jason pleaded.

On the verge of foaming at the mouth, Matt did his best to focus on his boyfriend’s tawny brown eyes.

“Calm down, okay? It’s my birthday, please don’t ruin it. Please,” he softly pleaded.

Matt took a deep breath and nodded.

“Thank you,” the brunette said before kissing his boyfriend. “Will you apologize to Ronis?”

Matt thought for a second before turning to her. “I’m sorry for being an ass. You’re a cool chick and nobody should talk to you like that.”

The girl’s smile was soft. “Thank you.”

“And Matt, I’m sorry for saying that about your mum,” Oliver offered. “She’s a really nice lady.”

Matt turned to face his boyfriend. “Are you ready to go?”

“You don’t have a response to that?” Jason asked.

“I didn’t hear a damn thing,” the boy growled. “Are you ready to go?” he repeated through gritted teeth.

“Matt,” he sighed in exasperation. “These are my friends and I want you all to get along. If you can’t put your differences aside so that I can have a drama free birthday, then it shows how much you care about my happiness.”

“Babe, you know that’s not true.”

“Then act like it,” Jason demanded.

Matt turned to Oliver. “I accept your weak ass apology but I’ll never forget that shit.”

“Neither will I,” the other boy quickly retorted.

“Okay but I said something about your girl, not your mother. How would you feel if called your mom a hoe, which is basically what you did.”

Oliver shrugged. “I wouldn’t disagree with you.”

Matt’s leg began to shake in aggravation. “Why the fuck would you say that? Like, who talks about their mother like that?”

“Someone who got abandoned by her!” Oliver exploded. “Don’t act like you know me, Matt, because you don’t!”

“Oli, baby,” Ronis cooed as she caressed her boyfriend’s cheek. “Calm down.”

“It’s just, ugh,” he exhaled before relenting.

“Matt, don’t speak on situations you have no idea about,” Jason reprimanded. “If you can’t be fucking cordial, I’ll just go home alone because I can’t take this.”

“Nooo,” his boyfriend pleaded. “Oliver, I really am sorry. From now on mothers are off limits and I promise to be civilized.”

“Thanks,” Oliver sighed.

To make the statement even more sincere, Matt extended his hand.

Oliver frowned before reluctantly returning the gesture.

“Still wanna go dancing?” Jason asked Ronis.

“I’m actually pretty shattered. I say you enjoy yourself with your boo and Oli and I will do the same,” she giggled causing her boyfriend to turn bright crimson.

“Nice,” Jason chuckled before pouting. “I’m gonna miss you guys when you leave. Why can’t you just stay in America and shop for labels? You saw how the crowd reacted to you. You’re like the new Beatles.”

“It’d be ideal but I don’t think it’s realistic,” Ronis admitted. “You don’t just perform and get signed the next day.”

“You do if someone from the industry is thirsty enough,” he whispered before turning to Lucian. “Hey, manager? What do you think of the prospects of Roli staying in New York to get signed?”

“Signed by who?” the man asked.

“I don’t know- you, anybody! You heard the audience screaming for them They’re hot right now.”

Lucian gave the musical duo the once over. “Um, yeah, they have a good thing going.”

“So what’s the problem?!” Jason asked in excitement. “Not signing them would be stupid on your part.”

The man paused before answering. “Changes would have to be made.”

The three friends frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean changes?” Ronis asked. “Our look or-”

“Definitely the look,” was his underhanded reply.

“Lucian, what the hell are you talking about?” Jason demanded as the unnerving tension filled the room.

“Look, it’s late and you should enjoy your birthday while you can because it’s nothing but work from here on out.”

The brunette rolled his eyes as he turned to face his friends. “I still think you guys should pursue this thing.”

“It’s okay,” Ronis assured. “For what my parents are paying in tuition, they’d kill me if I even thought about dropping out.”

Jason pouted. “Alright. But call me before you guys leave.”

“Of course, love,” Ronis said as she threw her arms around her friend’s neck in a long embrace. She did the same to Matt who shot Oliver a look over the girl’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Ronis, you smell incredible,” Matt complimented. “What is that fragrance?”

“Aw, thank you,” the girl chirped. “It’s La Vie Est Belle. That’s French for life is beautiful. I got a few free sprays from the counter at the Macy’s. I couldn’t aftordthe entire bottle,” she giggled.

“How much was it?”

“Nearly two hundred American dollars.”

“Oh, that’s not too bad. Especially for something so… beautiful.”

“Well-”

Oliver pulled the girl close by the waist. “Let’s go,” he ordered.

“Oliver,” Ronis reprimanded as she pulled away. “Don’t be rude, I was talking.”

“I’m not being rude… I’m just ready to go. You already said that you were shattered, so am I.”

“Okay, but just because you’re cranky, doesn’t mean that you have to pull me away from a conversation. You-”

She was cut off when Oliver whispered something in her ear.

“Woo,” Ronis exhaled as she fanned herself. “Okay, um, Matt, if you have any more questions about this, just DM me on Instagram and-”

“Come on,” Oliver scoffed.

“Bye guysssss,” she chirped as she was quickly led out of the room by her boyfriend.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Lucian asked.

“I’m gonna spend the night with Matt.”

“Alright, well, don’t go out in public. If you do go out, be sure to take security with you.”

Jason nodded.

“Other than that, happy birthday. Have fun, be safe. I’ll be calling you bright and early in the morning,” he said, turning on his heel to leave. “Tomorrow we have an album to promote, important people to see, autographs to sign…” The man’s words trailed off as he exited.

“I’m ready for this surprise of yours,” Jason said as he looped his arm around Matt’s.

“Um, about that…”

The brunette paused. “What do you mean?”

“I only said that I had a special room to get you to get you alone.”

Jason scoffed. “You don’t have to lie to get me alone.”

“Oh, yeah? So, what do you suggest that I do to get you alone?”

“Well, you could ask me to listen to music or tell me that you have food,” he chuckled.

“Or tell you that I need you on your hands and knees,” Matt said suggestively.

The statement made the brunette quiver. “That works too.”

Matt smirked as he gently pressed his boyfriend against the wall, taking his lips against his. The boy’s hands explored Jason’s chest before caressing his sides then aggressively gripping his ass. The brunette moaned into Matt’s mouth sending the boy into urgent, frenzied motions as he tugged at the hem of Jason’s shirt.

“Wait, Matt, not here,” he exhaled.

“Why not?” his boyfriend challenged.

“Because it’s backstage at a stadium. How classy is that?”

“Classy enough for me,” the boy chuckled as he took Jason’s lips against his and his shirt into his hands once more.

Jason nearly relented but was stoic is his decision. “Babe, if someone catches us it’ll be all in the blogs.”

Matt groaned. “Alright.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Let’s just get a room.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…”

The boy giggled before kissing the brunette and taking his hand.   
—  
“Do I really have to wear this thing?” Jason whined as his boyfriend plopped the short blonde wig over his perfect ebony waves.

“If you don’t want people to recognize you then yes. Babe, you’ve snuck around in drag before so this should be easy.”

“I know but this wig is so ugly.”

“Well the mustache I got for myself isn’t much bigger than your natural mustache so that wouldn’t be much of a disguise, darling.”

Jason gave the boy a playful shove. “Jerk.”

“Aw, babe don’t be salty. I love your mountain man facial hair.”

The brunette rolled his eyes just as Matt stole a kiss from his pouty lips.

“Let’s go, sweetheart.”  
—  
The couple was able to discreetly walk the Brooklyn streets to the nearest hotel where they checked in and instantly went at it. Jason trashed his blonde wig before Matt tossed the birthday boy onto the bed.

“Am I in for something special?” Jason asked, tone overly hopeful.

“Aren’t you always?” Matt replied as he pulled off his Converse.

The brunette followed the boys lead and quickly kicked off his boots but when he went for the button on his shirt, Matt quickly protested.

“That’s my job,” he growled before ripping the boy’s shirt open, instantly taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Frisky,” Jason giggled but then yelped when Matt grazed the sensitive nub with his teeth.

“Sorry, babe. I have a lot of making up to do.”

“For?”

Matt kissed his boyfriend’s chest. “For not letting you see me in the hospital.” He kissed the boy’s neck. “For ignoring you for a week.” He kissed his jaw. “For your birthday,” the boy exhaled before taking his lips.

The boy was immediately set on a mission of bringing sheer pleasure to his lover.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered in a quiet yet stern voice that made shivers shoot down Jason’s spine. Jason immediately obeyed. Matt’s demeanor wasn’t scary but the boy’s dilated eyes paired with his dominating aura, he had the brunette’s cock stiffening already.

Even though the boy had an idea of what Matt had in store for him, there was no way Jason could prepare himself for the erotic night that left him gasping for air as the third orgasm washed over his body.

“Matt, p-please,” the boy begged as his body quivered at the onslaught of pleasure. His dick had done all that it could do as the soft member leaked clear fluid in attempt to keep up with the earth shattering prostate climaxes his boyfriend was inducing. “I-I don’t think I can go anymore.”

“You could always safe word,” Matt reminded and when the brunette hesitated, he thrust his dick directly into the overstimulated bundle of nerves again causing his boyfriend to cry out.

“Fuck!”

“You like it don’t you?” Matt asked. “You like that cock in your tight little ass, birthday boy?”

“Yeah,” the brunette whimpered.

“Well guess what? I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

“I know, I know. You’re so good to me.”

“Exactly,” he said before grabbing Jason’s legs, placing them up on his own shoulders before taking complete advantage of the new angle, pounding hard into the boy. “And…when…you're…bad, you don’t…get…this,” Matt panted between thrusts.

“Okay! Okay, baby, whatever you want! I’ll be good, just, ugh-” he grunted. “Harder, please.”

“Harder?” Matt asked in disbelief as he adjusted himself. “Are you ready for this?”

The brunette weakly nodded but his eyes rolled into the back of his head when his boyfriend began to thrust into him with the deliverance of a mad man. He came nearly instantly, moaning like a wild animal as he desperately tried to grip the sheets, Matt’s arms or anything in order to stay stable. “God,” was the only intelligible thing that the boy moaned as he writhed away from Matt.

The boy pulled out, allowing Jason to recuperate. When the boy’s breathing became somewhat stable, Matt grabbed his legs and pushed them apart.

“Noooo,” Jason pleaded. “No more.”

“Safeword?”

“I can’t…no more.”

Matt smirked. “One more.”

“Noooo.”

“One more,” he said sternly.

The brunette let out a light whimper but didn’t protest any further.

“I’ll be gentle,” his boyfriend promised as he slowly pressed his dick against Jason’s now sensitive hole. The brunette winced and closed his eyes as the discomfort quickly faded into pleasure as Matt hit spots that the boy didn’t even know existed.

“I love you, baby,” Matt whispered before kissing him. A delirious Jason replied with unintelligible moans while he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s back as he tried to maintain his grip on reality.

The boy continued to kiss him as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was immediately greeted by the brunette’s protests in the form of more urgent sounding grunts.

“Come for me, babe. You can do it,” Matt encouraged.

Jason whimpered as he shook his head.

“Yes, yes,” the boy demanded as he gave the brunette’s ass a firm slap. Jason was a goner. His body began to tremble uncontrollably as the sheer ecstasy washed over him.

Matt moaned as he finally came himself, filling the condom with load after load of hot cum. He collapsed on the bed next to Jason and the brunette immediately pulled him into a cuddle. “Happy birthday, baby.”  
—  
Ronis and Oliver strolled through campus hand in hand.

“I forgot how cold London isssss,” the girl chattered.

Her boyfriend took the hint, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Ronis giggled and the boy stole a kiss from her icy lips.

“Well well well, it’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Darcy,” Leo said as he passed the couple in the courtyard.

Oliver scowled, but Ronis was cordial as she spoke. “Hello, Leo. How are you?”

“I was good until now. When did this happen?”

“When did what happen?”

“You and Oswalt.”

Before her boyfriend could intervene, Ronis had already spoken.

“First if all, you know his name is Oliver and secondly, when and how we fell in love is none of your business.”

“In love?” the boy scoffed. “I wonder how much that could mean since you told me the same thing.”

Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy that read all over his face, effectively making Leo smirk.

“Oh come off it, Leonardo because every time I was with you, I was thinking about him.”

“Just like a true-”

“Watch it, asshole,” Oliver growled.

“Babe, it’s okay. Don’t give him the satisfaction. He just wants to bait you because he’s insecure about himself.”

Her boyfriend took a deep breath.

“Let’s go,” Ronis urged as she pulled him along. “I feel like fucking your brains out before class.”

It was Oliver’s turn to enjoy the look that spread across Leo’s face.

“Later, Leslie,” Oliver said underhandedly as they walked away.  
—  
“Oh fuckkk,” Ronis moaned as she attempted to squirm away from Oliver’s mouth on her clit, but the boy was relentless as he firmly held her waist and continued to apply pressure to her love button with his tongue.

“Oh my Goddd! Oli!” the girl squealed, resorting to slapping the bed as the pleasure began to overwhelm her senses. “Okay, okay, pleaseee,” she begged as she desperately tried to escape.

The boy finally showed his girlfriend mercy and slowly pulled his mouth away, ending with a tender kiss on the sensitive spot before leaving soft kisses on her inner thighs.

“Shit,” she panted.

Proud of himself, Oliver smirked as he pushed himself off of the bed and into the bathroom.

“You can stay in here while I’m gone if you want,” he offered. “It feels so empty without Jason.”

“Where are you going?” Ronis whimpered.

“I have music history. You know this.”

“I knowww but I don’t want you to go.”

The girl’s tone made Oliver smile. “Babe, you’re sleepy.”

“Am notttt.”

“You get whiney when you’re sleepy.”

“But I’m not whineyyyy.”

“Okay,” the boy said as he swiftly brushed his teeth and washed his face.

“I wanna cuddleeee,” the girl mumbled as wrapped her nude body in her boyfriend’s blanket.

“We can cuddle when I get back,” Oliver promised as he approached, but just as he suspected, the girl’s eyes were closed as slumber began to take over. The boy smiled as he shook his head, gently kissing her temple before tiptoeing out of the room.   
—  
“Hi, Oliver,” his professor greeted when the boy entered the room. “How was your vacation?”

“It was nice. Thank you for asking.” He took a seat near the back of the room. The boy pulled out his notebook and began to doodle when the familiar voice made him sick to his stomach.

“What’s up, um, Oliver, is it?” Leo asked as he settled into the seat next to him.

The boy didn’t look up as he responded. “That’s not your seat.”

Leo scoffed. “This isn’t daycare. We don’t have assigned seating.”

“Stupid,” the boy mumbled.

“I don’t wanna fight, I just wanted to warn you,” Leo assured.

“If you say anything about my girlfriend, I swear to -”

“Hey, hey, now. Mate to mate, I’m only trying to help.”

“We aren’t mates,” Oliver groaned.

“Fine, but just be careful. Ronis is very flirtatious. Turn your back and she’ll be all over the next guy. Why do you think she moved on to you so quickly?”

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed.

“I’m just saying. She just loves…to be pleased. The girl loves getting her way and she’s insatiable when it comes to those things. I mean you shouldn’t complain with the cute squeals she makes and whatnot, but you just have to be sure that you’re the one who’s-”

Oliver quickly collected his things and moved to another seat, opting for the front row which he usually loathed but anything would be better than resorting to attacking the other boy and ruining his chances at any scholarships.

Leo cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The boy scowled as he did his best to block out the obnoxious statements but he couldn’t help but wonder…  
—  
“Shoot me,” Jason groaned at the blaring Lucian Piane ringtone.

“Ignore it,” Matt grunted into the pillow.

“I wish I could. Hello?” the brunette answered with a yawn.

“Good morning!” his manager chirped. “Are you awake?”

“No,” he sighed.

“Good. You need to meet me at the label in thirty.”

“Can I have an hour?”

“Thirty minutes,” he said sternly.

“Can I at least drop Matt off first?”

“I don’t care what you do within that thirty minutes, as long as you’re here at eight o'clock sharp.”

“Alright,” Jason compiled before hanging up. He glanced over at his boyfriend who’s face was still buried in his pillow. The brunette snuggled up to the other boy’s side. “Babe,” he cooed against his neck.

“Hmm?”

“Time to get up.”

“I don’t have to be at class until nineee.”

“I know, it’s seven thirty now and I have somewhere to be. Do you want me to drop you off or security?”

“You,” he groaned.

“Then get upppp.”

When Matt didn’t budge, his boyfriend rolled onto the boy’s back. Still bare from the previous night, Jason began to kiss along the sensitive skin.

His childlike squirms and giggles made Jason laugh. “Then get up!”

“Fine,” Matt said before effortlessly rolling Jason onto his back in one swift motion. He stole a kiss and pushed himself off of the bed.

Jason did the same, shivering at the brisk air that brushed past his naked body. He picked up the first pair of boxers that he saw and raised an eyebrow. “Are these yours or mine?”

Matt peaked out of the bathroom as he patted his face dry with a towel. “Um, I don’t know. Yours?”

The brunette sniffed the black cotton. “Nope. Totally yours,” he chuckled as he slid them on anyways followed by his shirt from the previous night. “Come on honey, time for school.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“More like Daddy.”

Matt rolled his eyes and he tossed a pillow at the boy.

“Let’s go!”  
—  
“I remember the days that I’d pick you up and drop you off at school Matt said as he climbed into his boyfriend’s brand new Honda. “Although I think you should’ve picked something a little fancier, especially since the label is the one paying for it.”

“Not true. With all their percentages and royalties that they get from me, I’m sure this car is written somewhere in the fine print. Besides, I don’t need anything fancy. I’m a humble guy,” he chuckled as he wiggled his wrist, flashing his brand new Rolex.

“I’m sure you are,” Matt teased as he rustled his hair.

“Heyyy,” the brunette whined, retaliating with a playful shove.

The couple continued to tease each other until Jason pulled into the university’s parking lot.

“Have a good day, babe,” Matt said as he leaned in.

“You too, love,” the brunette chirped as he met him halfway, letting their lips collide in a tender kiss.

“I’ll call you later.” The moment Matt opened the door, Raven quickly approached.

“Matthew, hi!”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

“Hush, I’m not here for you anyway,” the sultry brunette said as she pushed past him and climbed into the passenger seat of Jason’s car.   
“Baby! I haven’t seen you since high school! How are you?!”

“I’m good,” he replied, a little taken aback. “How are you?”

“Amazing. Do you know how much people freak out when I tell them that we went to school together and that I was this close to fucking you,” she said, raising her hand to show the miniscule space between her thumb and index finger.

“Um… I guess?” the boy chuckled nervously.

“I’m just happy for you and your success and I’ll probably tell people that we fucked anyway, maybe with a secret baby as the result.”

The boy’s eyes grew wide in horror at the prospect of more scandals tainting his name. “Please don’t.”

Raven smirked. “I’d never, but I do miss seeing you around, hot stuff.”

Jason blushed.

“Raven, stop harassing my boyfriend,” Matt groaned as he tugged at her arm.

“I’m not harassing him! I just miss our gang. I got to fuck every one of them except you,” she said almost admiringly. “You’re the one that got away.”

“Um, you didn’t fuck me or Jake,” Matt reminded.

“Nobody wants to fuck you, Matthew.”

There was an awkward pause.

“And Jake?” he pressed. “Does Alley know?”

“I’d better get going,” Raven rushed to gather her things, but not before swiftly leaning in and stealing a kiss from Jason’s confused lips.

“What the-” Matt fumed as he aggressively pinched the back of the girl’s arm.

“Ow!”

“Keep your syphilis riddled lips to yourself!”

“Actually…do it again,” Raven purred seductively as she slid out of the vehicle.

Matt rolled his eyes as he gave the girl a firm push before closing the door to Jason’s car. “I love you, babe. Have a good day, have a good meeting-”

“Fuck!” the brunette gasped as he checked his watch. “I’m gonna be late! Love you, bye!”

As Jason sped off, Matt turned to Raven. “You’re disgusting.”

“That’s not what your dad said last night.”

The boy rolled his eyes and began to make his way towards his dorm room but Raven’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“What?”

“Don’t mention the Jake thing around Alley, okay?”

Matt scoffed and snatched away before continuing on towards his dorm. 

When he entered, the room smelled of sex and he quickly figured out why when he saw his roommate cramped on his small bed with a girl he recognized.

“Hey, Bob,” he chuckled, a little embarrassed.

“Sup, roomie? You know Naomi right?”

“Yeah. She’s in my algebra class.”

The girl nodded. “Hi, Matt.”

“Hey…I’m just gonna shower and leave you guys to it.”

“Alright, um, some guy came by looking for you.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’d they say?”

“Nothing much. Just asking for you and that I should spray my balls with cologne before sex if I didn’t want the ‘aromas to spread throughout the entire hall’,” Bob scoffed.

Utterly confused, the boy scratched his head. “What’d they look like?”

“He was pretty hot for an older guy,” Naomi offered.

“Brown hair that’s being taken over by greys and oh! A British accent.”

Matt scowled. “David."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason rushed into the lobby of Opus Records where he was instantly greeted by his manager, stopwatch in hand.

“You’re late. That’s a five hundred dollar fine.”

“What?! It’s only 8:05!”

“Would you keep Beyoncé waiting for five minutes?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with you taking shit seriously. This industry is cutthroat and you need to be ready at all times- not five minutes and fourteen seconds late!”

“Fine,” Jason sighed.

“That’s all.”

“What do you mean that’s all? Aren’t we doing something today?”

“Nope, the studio is actually closed. Today was just a test.”

The brunette gritted his teeth. “Good thing I rushed through traffic and nearly risked my life for your test.”

“Good! It’s called dedication.”

Jason held his tongue.

“You don’t have anything to say?” the man challenged.

“Actually, I have a lot to say, but I’ll be pleasant and keep it at, ‘I’m so happy to be apart of the Opus Records family’,” he said dryly.

The man smirked. “I’m glad you said that.”

The pop of the confetti guns startled Jason as the staff and fellow Opus artists jumped out of their hiding spots.

“Suprise!”

Lucian popped a bottle of champagne and sprayed the brunette with the foam.

“Hey! What are we celebrating?! My birthday was yesterday!”

“You’re number one on iTunes!”

“Are you serious?!” Jason asked in sheer disbelief.

“Yes! You’re currently beating out Rihanna and Ed Sheeran.”

“And me,” Adore Delano said with a mock frown before pulling the teen into a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Let’s party!”

—

The second that class was over, Oliver rushed towards his dorm. When he opened the door, he tiptoed inside because his girlfriend was on the phone.

“Oh, no it’s not like that here. All the health care is already taken care of- hi, baby,” she said before beckoning Oliver into a kiss. “I’ll call you later, Jaylen.”

Oliver scowled.

“Bye,” the girl said before hanging up and turning to her boyfriend. “How was class?”

“Enlightening,” he said coldly.

“Oh, yeah? How so?”

“Nevermind that. Why are you on the phone with your ex, while naked, wrapped in _my_ blanket in _my_ dorm room?” the boy demanded.

“First and foremost, Jaylen isn’t my ex. We just hooked up, barely, if you can even count a hand job.”

“I _do_ count a hand job and you shouldn’t be talking to him.”

“Per my request, he called to give me a list of all the football stadiums in his area that hire talented acts like us to perform during the halftime at games for a decent amount of money. The next time we go to America, at least we could be performing.”

“And he’s the only one with this information? I’m sure you could call other people, the owners of the stadium, etc.”

“Sure I could, but I chose Jaylen. He’s my friend.”

“And that’s what bothers me,” the boy mumbled.

“So, what? You don’t want me to talk to my friend anymore?”

“It’s not that. I don’t want you to talk to someone  you’ve fucked around with.”

“Oliver, he’s over four thousand miles away, I couldn’t do anything with him even if I wanted to. Besides, this is about business. This is for us! Roli could become a real, performing band.”

“But at the expense of you associating with someone who has seen your ecstasy face!”

“You know what,” Ronis fumed under her breath as she climbed out of the bed and retrieved her jeans. “You’re being absolutely ridiculous and I don’t have time for it.”

“Babe,” Oliver pleaded as he blocked the exit for her to leave.

The girl rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Don’t go…I just don’t ever want you to get bored of me. And with guys like Jaylen as my competition, it’d make it really easy.“

“Oli,” Ronis sighed. “You don’t have any competition. If I wanted to be with someone else, I’d never waste your time by staying with you.”

It wasn’t exactly what the boy wanted to hear, but he nodded.

“I love you, dork. Get that through your big head.”

The boy’s smile was soft as he pulled her into a kiss.

“I gotta go. I want to have enough time to shower and do my hair.”

Oliver daringly rustled the girl’s curls, instantly resulting in a firm slap on the hand. When he attempted to do it again, Ronis pinched the boy’s nipple.

“Owww,” he groaned with a breathy giggle.

“Then stoppp,” the girl groaned through gritted teeth.

“I love you.”

She blew a raspberry before kissing him again. “See you later.”

As the girl reached for the door to exit, Oliver quickly stopped her.

“Please put on a top.”

—

David balanced a bottle of champagne underneath his arm, a red rose in his mouth and a tray that held the nearly scorched breakfast on it as he made his way into Lisa’s bedroom where the woman was sleeping peacefully after an eventful night.

David placed the tray on the nightstand. “Wake up, Snickerdoodle!” he shouted, startling the woman awake.

“Ahh! David!” she shrieked. “What’s going on?!”

He passed her the rose. “I made you breakfast now eat it before it gets cold,” he chuckled as he dove onto what he had declared to be his side of the bed.

Once her heart calmed to a regulated pace, the woman smiled. “Aw, thank you, honey. It looks amazing.”

“Damn right it does.”

“Is that spinach or beans?”

“Neither. It’s eggs.”

The woman’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh…it looks amazing,” she repeated as convincingly as she could. “I’ll be right back.” Lisa slid off of the bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

The woman brushed her teeth and as she began to splash water on her face, she quickly rubbed her eyes in hopes that the reflection staring back at her was some distorted image.

Lisa pinched her midsection and her eyes grew wide in horror at the extra flub that she was able to grip. She quickly pulled the scale from underneath the sink, said a little prayer and stepped on the device.

“Oh my God!”

“Lisa?” David asked, tone concerned as be rushed towards the bathroom door.

Before she could lock it, the man barged in.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I’ve gained fifteen pounds! I don’t even know how this happened, I- going out to eat with you,” she exhaled as she connected the dots. “I haven’t cooked a meal at home in weeks and whenever I’m with you, I forget all about my workout regimen and it shows. Ugh, I have back rolls! I look like a fat tub of lard,” the woman gasped on the verge of a panic attack as she continued to pinch at her stomach.

David stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the woman into a tight embrace. “You don’t look like a fat tub of lard. You know… I noticed your weight gain.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” she groaned in embarrassment.

“I did! I told you that you get more and more beautiful everyday.”

A rosy hue took over the woman’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

The man spun the woman around so that he could look directly into her eyes. “Lisa, you’re perfect to me. And it’s just so damn bizarre feeling this way. I’m used to meeting random woman at the bar or at my office, taking them home and fucking them-”

“David,” she said sharply.

“No, no hear me out. I’d fuck them before kicking them out of my house and-”

The woman folded her arms.

He took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I was certain I’d be an eternal bachelor, but it took me three days to tell all of my former hookups that I wasn’t interested anymore… because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lisa immediately became misty.

“I don’t know what kind of witchcraft or sorcery you have over me, but I love you woman.”

“I love you too,” she assured, sniffling back her tears.

“Then that’s it! We need to make this shit official. I’m gonna marry you,” he rushed. “It could be in London, or here or Disney world where we met- wherever you want. I already asked Josh for your hand and he said yes. I tried to meet up with Matt yesterday but he wasn’t at his dorm.”

“Whoa, you did what?” she asked in disbelief. “Good thing Matt wasn’t there. You can’t just go up to him with intentions of asking him something like that!”

David frowned. “Why not? He and I are cordial and-”

“And if you want it to stay that way, you won’t ever try and talk to him on your own again.”

The man scoffed. “I’m not scared of Matt.”

“You shouldn’t be but he’s my baby,” Lisa retorted.

“He’s eighteen.”

“So is Oliver but you still call to check on him three times a day!”

“Yeah but he’s isn’t getting in the way of my happiness.”

“If you’re telling me that if your son said ‘it’s me or her’, that you’d choose me?”

“I’m saying that I’ve been by his side and supported him his entire life, and the least he could do is return the favor. He’d never ask me to choose.”

Lisa exhaled as she ran her fingers through her hair in that way she did whenever she was upset. Growing more and more used to the woman’s body language, David pulled her close. She placed her head against his chest and instantly became comforted by his natural manly scent.

He kissed her head. “Listen, if you don’t want me to say anything to Matt then I won’t, but his opinion shouldn’t stop you from being happy.”

“What if being married isn’t what I need to be happy?” she mumbled.

The man frowned before stepping away. “What do you mean?”

“David, I was married for over twenty years and you saw how that ended.”

“But I’m not him! Lisa, I’m in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about someone and I want you to be my wife,” he practically demanded.

The woman bit down on her bottom lip.

David frowned. “Live for once in your life! It’s okay to put yourself first sometimes. You’ve already raised two boys into fine young men and you deserve-”

“Yes,” Lisa finally exhaled.

“Yes?” the man squealed.

“Yes!”

David immediately pulled his new fiancé into a passionate kiss. “I promise to love you and every single one of your luscious curves,” he exhaled as he caressed the woman’s body, before lifting her off of the ground by the ass, “for the rest of my life.”

—

As Matt sat in class, the boy jiggled his pencil between his thumb and index finger. The act was his only source of entertainment as his English professor’s words seemed to jumble together in one big lump of gibberish.

“Pstttt,” a boy behind him whispered to get his attention.

When Matt turned around, he was handed a note.

“The chick behind me said to give that to you.”

“Um, okay.” He glanced over his other shoulder at the beautiful girl who gave him a wink and a smile before opening the note.

_Hey! I’m throwing a party tonight and this is your personal invitation. You’ve always seemed pretty chill and I want to get to know you better ❤_

“Interesting,” Matt mumbled as he pocketed the piece of paper.

Not long after that, class was finally dismissed and the girl waited by the exit for the boy.

“So what do you say?” she asked.

“Um, Gia, right?”

“Absolutelyyy,” the girl drawled as she batted her long, false lashes.

“I’m not sure if partying is my thing anymore. It just really gets messy and my boyf- um, yeah it’s just not a good look.”

The girl pouted. “But it’s my birthday.”

Matt exhaled loudly. “Well, happy birthday. I guess I could crash your party.”

“That’d be amazing,” Gia purred seductively.

The boy’s stomach lurched. He had to admit that the girl was stunning.

“What’s your phone number?” she asked. “So I can text you more details.”

After exchanging information, the girl left a sticky lipstick print on the boy’s cheek before they went their separate ways.

“Ooo who was the lucky lady,” Bob teased when his roommate returned.

“Gia invited me to her birthday party.”

“It’s not her birthday,” Naomi scoffed as she applied her eyeshadow.

“Then why would she say it was?”

Bob chuckled. “Babe, why do you sound salty?”

“Because Gia and I used to be best friends until she found a new clique and turned bitch. Now we’re just frenemies.”

“Are you guys going to the party?” Matt asked.

“Damn right. I’ll take any and every opportunity I can to show how much prettier I am than her,” Naomi giggled.

“Of course you’re prettier than her, babe. As long as you keep those claws you call feet hidden.”

The girl tossed a pillow at her boyfriend.

“I’m weirded out by her saying it’s her birthday when it’s not.”

“She probably likes you and just wants attention but she’s shady as fuck.”

“Well, the ladies do love me,” the boy said smugly.

“Yeah, until you open your mouth,” Bob joked.

“Naomi, how on Earth do you put up with that court jester?”

"Because he’s cute and funny.”

“And I have a big dick,” her boyfriend added.

The girl rolled her eyes. “And how could I forget the big dick?” she asked rhetorically.

“I must’ve hit it too hard. You’re starting to lose brain cells, girl.”

Matt laughed. “And on that note, I will head to work."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Party at the Zeta house, 11 pm plus ones are more than welcome ;)_

Read Gia’s text to Matt.

“Plus one?” he mumbled to himself. “I don’t think my little superstar will want to attend.”

The boy picked up the phone and called his boyfriend.

“Hello?” Jason whispered.

“Hey, babe whatcha doing?”

“Matt, I’m about to go into a meeting with some record execs, I’ll call you later. Love you,” he rushed before hanging up.

“Love you too,” he sighed before tossing his phone onto his bed so that he could get dressed.

—

Followed by Bob and Naomi, Matt entered Gia’s party and was immediately greeted by the hostess.

“Hey! Um, did you bring anyone with you?”

“No…was I supposed to?”

“I was hoping that you would’ve brought…someone.”

“And I’m hoping that today is actually your birthday,” he retorted.

“It is!”

The boy scoffed. “I’m out of here.”

“No, Matt, wait,” Gia pleaded. “I really like you and I lied so that you’d come.”

“Well, I’m flattered, but I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, you do?” she asked as if she didn’t already know. “Why didn’t you bring him?”

“He’s busy.”

“Understandable I guess…but who on Earth is going to keep _you_ busy?” she purred seductively.

“I don’t know,” Matt exhaled. “How about indica or sativa?”

The girl smirked. “How about both?” Gia extended her hand and Matt reluctantly took it before she led him through the party to a more intimate setting on the patio. A few people were already out there, but nobody he recognized.

He watched in slight awe as the seemingly innocent girl pull out a small bedazzled clutch. It carried at least a dozen pre-rolled blunts in various flavors. When Gia noticed how Matt was looking at her, she smirked.

“Sorority stash.”

He chuckled. “I knew you girls were up to no good.”

“Who wants to be good?” Gia asked as she placed a blunt between her full, pink gloss coated lips and lit it. She took a deep inhale before blowing a pillar of smoke into Matt’s face. “It’s no fun.”

“True,” the boy said as he grabbed the blunt from her. He took a deep breath and held the smoke in his lungs as long as he could before coughing.

“Whoa, party foul,” Gia teased.

“It’s been a minute since I’ve smoked.”

“Well, then I’ll just have to get you all caught up,” she said suggestively before getting the blunt passed back to her.

After successfully receiving a nice buzz, Matt heard a familiar voice over his shoulder.

“I’m next,” she rasped.

The boy turned around and his jaw dropped. “Alley?” he gasped.

“Hey, Matt.”

He hardly recognized the girl whose once luminous hair had been fried and damaged by the cheap box of purple dye. Her usually perfect skin was ravished by severe acne and crater like scars. And impossible to ignore the uncontrollable tremble that plagued her.

Matt did his best to hide his horror. “Um…how are you?”

“I’m okay,” she sighed.

“Yeah? Um…I haven’t been around campus much. Uh, you look… different.”

“Oh, I dyed my hair,” she said with a smile through brittle, yellowed teeth.

“Yeah… it looks nice. Um, where’s Jake?”

The girl winced. “We broke up.”

“What the fuck? When? I’ve literally been oblivious to the world cause Jason and I went through something similar but I had no idea that you and Jake were having issues.”

Alley nodded before glancing at Gia who was looking back at her with disgust. “I’ll tell you about it another time,” she said quietly. “Later.”

As the girl walked away, Gia scoffed. “How do you even know her?”

“We went to highschool together. But she didn’t look like that. She’s obviously on meth or something.”

“Poor thing,” Gia replied dryly as she checked her nails.

“Yeah, like she used to be really pretty and my best friend dated her-”

“Do you want a drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“How about a dance?”

“How about passing the blunt?” he chuckled.

Gia took a deep inhale of the drug and then handed it to the boy. They continued this for several minutes until Matt’s eyes had glossed over and he was slurring every one of his words.

“I actually need to call my boyfriendddd.”

“Absoluteyyy! I mean, absolutely. Go ahead.” The girl grinned as she watched Matt pull his phone from his pocket.

He noticed her staring and took a few steps away for some sort of privacy before selecting the contact and placing the device to his ear.

“Hello?” the brunette answered.

“Heyyyy, boo,” he drawled.

“Hi, babe. How are you?”

“I’m fucking amazinggg.”

“Matt, did you take your meds?”

“Nopeee.”

“Then what was it?” he demanded. “Are you drunk?”

Matt cackled. “Nopeeeee.”

“So you’re high,” the brunette deduced.

“But not reallyyyy.”

“I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this. Call me when you’re sober,” he said before hanging up.

“Fine!” Matt shouted into the receiver.

“Is Jason coming?” Gia asked, tone overly hopeful.

The boy raised an eyebrow. “I never told you my boyfriend’s name.”

“Yes you did,” she assured.

Matt thought for a long time. “No I didn’t. You supposedly didn’t even know I had boyfriend until I got here and I know for a fact that I haven’t mentioned his name.”

“Ugh… I-”

“You know who he is don’t you?”

“Yes- I mean no. I mean, I’m a huge fan.”

The boy scowled. “So you knew this entire time?! You just wanted a celebrity appearance at your wack ass party!”

She froze before quickly attempting to recover. “No, that’s not the case!”

“I can’t trust anybody,” Matt fumed as he stormed into the sorority house. He quickly found his roommate who had his girlfriend pressed against the wall in a passionate makeout session. “Dude, I’m out of here.”

Bob somehow found the will to pull away from Naomi’s lips. “What happened?”

“I’m just sick of people coming after me. Everyone wants to use me.”

His roommate chuckled as he clocked the boy’s red eyes and speech pattern. “Um, do you think that whatever weed you smoked may play a part in your paranoid?”

Matt gave him a dismissive wave before turning on his heel to exit.

Naomi grabbed Bob’s chin to redirect his lips back to hers but the boy pulled away.

“I gotta make sure Matt gets to the room safely.”

“Babe, he’s an adult. He doesn’t need a babysitter.”

“But the kid has real issues and I just wanna make sure he’s alright. Then I’m all yours.”

“You have such a big heart,” she said before kissing him. “And don’t you dare make a joke about that.”

The boy smiled and grabbed her hand to led her out of the house where they found Matt sprawled out on the lawn.

The couple rushed over. “Matt, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I tripped and was just couldn’t get upppp.”

“Well come on roomie,” Bob said as he tried to help the boy.

“Noooo, this is my new homeeee.” The boy grabbed a handful of frosty grass and sprinkled it on his face.

“Bro, it’s freezing out here. Get up.”

“I’m so over thisssss,” Matt groaned as reluctantly complied.

“Me too,” Naomi sighed through chattering teeth.

Matt draped his arms over each of their shoulders as they led him along the cobblestone path towards the dorms.

“So would you guys be interested in a threesomeee?”

“Ew,” the girl said as she attempted to pull away from his touch, but Matt tightened his hold on her.

“I would if it was with Kelly Rowland and Jessica Alba,” Bob admitted.

“Excuse you?” his girlfriend retorted.

“I mean, if it was with Naomi and her feet.”

The girl rolled her eyes.

“You guys are beautifullll. Beautiful couple. The melanin is just popping. And you need to stay together forever.”

“Thanks,” Naomi said dryly, steadily attempting to get away from him.

“Thanks, roomie!” Bob chirped. “When we have sex, it’s like two chocolate Easter bunnies going at it. And her center is filled with marshmallow cre-”

“Babe!”

“Sorry.”

“Chocolate bunny sex sounds so good right nowwww.”

Naomi pursed her lips and counted each step until they reached the male dorms where they bumped into Jake.

“Whoa, what’s going on?”

“Best frienddd,” Matt chirped as he threw his arms around the boy’s neck.

“So you’re good? We can relinquish custody to you Jake?” Bob asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.”

“I’m so hungryyyyy. Let’s go to Taco Bell.”

“Ooo, there’s a Taco Bell on fifth and-”

“They have GPS, they’ll figure it out,” Naomi groaned as she dragged the boy out of the hallway.

“What the hell did you smoke, bro? I thought you quit.”

“Some really good shittt,” he laughed, placing his hands on each of Jake’s cheeks. “I quit for Jason and cause of my behavioral meds buttttt what better way to stay calm than natural herbsss.” The boy cackled.

“Good to know,” Jake chuckled as he grabbed the boy’s wrists to remove his hands. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in months. Let’s go to Taco Bell.”

“Carry me?”

“Pfft, no. Ain’t nothing wrong with your legs.”

Matt grinned. “I missed you!”

The duo made their way to Jake’s Jeep and Matt instantly hopped into the passenger seat. “Ooo, Alley’s spottttt. Oh my God, dude what happened to her?!”

“What do you mean?” Jake asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

“She looks like shit! She has like this choppy purple hair and monster acne. Like some zits are eating the other zits to stay alive! And-”

“Please stop,”the other boy groaned.

“I can’t! Ugh, you should’ve seen her, bro. She has teeth like the Grinch and-”

He was silenced by Jake’s hand over his mouth. “I don’t want to hear about her. I’ve avoided her these past few weeks for a reason.” Matt mumbled something against the his palm. Jake removed it. “What?”

“I said, are you avoiding her because you fucked Raven?”

“What the fu- how do you know about that?! Is that bitch talking?!”

“Nopeeeee but she did make a slip up that made it obvious. She told me not to say anything though.”

The boy expelled all the air from his lungs as he started the car.

“So how’d it happennnn?” Matt teasingly asked.

“It’s a long story,” he sighed.

“Then make a long story short, bitch.”

Jake shot him a scowl. Don’t call me a bitch, bitch.”

“Sorryyy.”

“And it wasn’t my fault…a few months ago Alley got pregnant.”

“Oooh shit!” Matt said dramatically as he turned his entire body to face the other boy. “Did she abort that one too?”

Jake groaned. “Come on dude. Be a little sensitive.”

“Sorry again.”

“And no, she miscarried.”

“Sorry three times over.”

“It’s okay… it’s my fault anyways.”

“Why do you think thattt? These things just happen sometimes. It’s the life of circle.”

“After she self-aborted the first one, a doctor had told us that her chances of conceiving are okay, but it’s the carrying the baby to full term that’d be the difficult part. And I took this news and ran with it. I just felt such a lack of, I don’t know, something in my life that I wanted a kid to feel the void. A little princess to dote on or a little guy to take with us when we hang out.”

“That would’ve been fucking cool, ya know. Those things come out already knowing how to swim too so we would’ve had fun with that.”

“Yeah, they’re awesome. But now I know that I’m not ready for it and she definitely wasn’t and purposefully buying small condoms so that they’d break wasn’t okay.”

“Oh my gawd!”

“I know, I know. After she lost that baby, she started to wonder how it happened in the first place. So I confessed and she dumped me. You weren’t around and I felt like the other guys wouldn’t understand so I went to Raven just to have someone to talk to…one thing led to another and yeah.”

“Damn, bro. Well at least you didn’t cheat.”

“I know but I’ve avoided them both because they’re friends and I feel like shit.”

“Makes senseeee but was the pussy worth itttt?”

“Matt, come on-”

“Noooope, answer the question.”

“Let’s just say that Raven could be teach classes on what she does and win a Nobel Peace prize for it.”

“Damnnnnnn!”

“Yeah but it’s just not the same as having sex with someone you’re in love with,” he sighed.

“Trueeee I mean I’ve had plenty of sex before  sex with Jason is just phenomenallll. They way his lip curls when I hit it just right is-”

“Okay, okay I still want Taco Bell. Don’t ruin it for me.”

“Whateverrrr.”

“How is Dardo anyways? I can’t go five minutes without hearing his music on the radio.”

“He’s goodddd been working really hard. Been busyyy, just had a birthday but goodddd.”

“Good. I’m happy for him. I kinda regret bullying him but that’s how life goes,” he chuckled as he pulled into the the Taco Bell drive through.

Hi welcome to Taco Bell, what can-

“I need like fifty nacho cheese shell tacos!” Matt shouted.

—

Ronis and Oliver walked hand in hand across  campus until they had to go their separate ways.

She pouted. “I don’t want to leave. You’re so warm.”

“We’ll only be apart for an hour and a half,” Oliver assured.

“That’s so longggg,” the girl whined.

He grinned and kissed her. “One for the long walk to class.” Then again. “One for memories.” Then again. “And one to hold you over for an hour and a half.”

Ronis giggled. “Fine,” she sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They shared one last kiss before splitting.

“So, Oscar, how does my dick taste?” Leo asked as he approached from behind.

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked to make sure he’d heard him correctly.

“I said, how does my dick taste? You’re with my ex aka my sloppy seconds, I must’ve left my DNA all over…and in that girl.”

“Get the fuck away from me or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Leo challenged as he flexed his muscles.

Oliver gritted his teeth and quickly turned to walk away but the harasser followed him at a safe distance as he continued to heckle him.

“Does she ever talk about me? Did she mention that she used to choke on my dick every night?”

Oliver couldn’t help himself from turning around and blindly swinging at the boy but he was several feet off.

Leo burst into laughter. “Oh my God. Good thing I wasn’t closer or you would’ve messed up my hair.”

The boy took a deep breath and forced himself to keep walking as Leo’s cackles echoed throughout the campus.

“Good job, Brazilian,” Edwin told the other boy ad he approached. “Just keep provoking him and he’ll have to retaliate eventually. Him or the girl, it doesn’t matter- I just can’t let them win that scholarship.”

—

David watched as Lisa nervously drummed her fingers along the top of the restaurant’s table.

“Babe, it’ll be fine “ he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I don’t know about this. I figured telling Matt the news in a public place would help but you’ve seen how that’s turned out in the past.”

“It’ll be finneeee.”

“No, we have to go,” she panicked as she stood and grabbed her purse, but it was too late.

“Hey, Mom,” Matt said, stifling a yawn as he approached."


	5. Chapter 5

_“Hey, Mom,” Matt said, stifling a yawn as he approached._

—

“Hi, Matty,” the woman greeted. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah, I went to a party last night. I want to get a nap in before Civics, so can we make this quick?”

“Sure,” his mother chirped, hopeful that the ordeal would be swift and painless.

“Hey, Matty,” David said with a friendly smile as he stood and extended his hand.

“It’s Matt,” the boy replied coldly, ignoring the gesture.

“Have a seat,” David offered as he sat back down.

The boy scowled. “What’s this about?”

“I just wanted to have lunch with you, honey,” his mother replied, doing her best to keep her voice steady. “Please sit down.”

“Then why couldn’t just you and I have lunch?”

“Um…actually, that’d probably be best,” she admitted as she turned to her fiancée. “Do you mind?”

“Kinda. But if you think it’s best then I can’t argue with you can I?”

She somberly shook her head.

Sensing her sadness, David firmly gripped her thigh underneath the table. “I’ll see you later, okay?” he said in that low, overly masculine tone that drove her crazy.

“Okay,” Lisa replied as stoically as possible in the presence of her son. But when the man kissed her, she couldn’t help but melt into his touch.

“Hey, don’t do that fucking shit in front of me,” Matt fumed. “I’ll leave right now.”

“No, Matty please. David is leaving.”

The man groaned as he pushed himself out of his seat. “I love you both.”

Before Matt could have a conniption, Lisa gave her fiancé a gentle push towards the exit. “Goodbye, David.”

“This is a new way of being kicked out of a restaurant,” he chuckled as he left.

“What are you going to order?” Lisa asked as she turned her attention to the menu.

“I don’t know,” Matt said as he did the same.

“Their burgers look really good…”

“It’s not turkey though.”

“I knowww,” she said guiltily. “But the beef ones are just so good.”

## The boy raised an eyebrow. “When did you discover this?”

“David took me to-”

“Ugh, I don’t want to hear anything involving that tool.”

Lisa frowned but found herself feeling slightly relieved.

“So why did you invite me out today? It sounded important.”

“I just really wanted to spend some time with you, honey. I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“Well, I’ve just been really busy. Between school and Jason, I hardly have time to sleep.”

“Aww, you have to prioritize, Matty. How is Jason by the way?”

“He’s good. A little mad at me, but good nonetheless. I’m actually meeting him after this.”

“Why’s he mad at you?”

“I went to a party that he didn’t want me to go to,” he lied.

“Oh… I’ll stay out of that one,” she chuckled.

“For once,” Matt teased.

“Hey, intervening is what Moms do. I will always want what’s best for you because your happiness is my number one priority”

“Ditto.”

Lisa smiled. “Really?”

The boy nodded. “Yep. Now buy me a steak.”

The woman smiled as she shook her head. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

At that moment, David rushed back towards their table. “Babe, what size ring do you wear?”

Matt frowned. “What’s it to you?”

“For the-” The man turned to his fiancée. “You still haven’t told him?”

“Told me what?”

“David,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “Let me handle this how I want to handle this.”

“Handle what?!” Matt demanded before putting it all together. “No fucking way. You’re marrying him?!”

“Matty, please calm down,” Lisa pleaded.

“No! You just got a divorce and now you want to just jump in the next man’s bed to be cheated on again?!”

A pained expression crossed his mother’s face.

“Whoa,” David quickly intervened. “I love this woman like I’ve never loved any woman. I’d never cheat! And you need to watch how you speak to her!”

Matt couldn’t help himself from swinging at the man but David easily deflected the blow by grabbing the boy’s wrist and twisting his arm around towards his back.

“Oh, you wanna fight? I’m a double blackbelt in Kenpo, bitch!”

“Let me go!” Matt snarled.

The man obliged with a firm shove, but as soon as he was released, Matt tried to strike again.

David delivered a quick, debilitating jab to the boy’s shoulder.

Matt gritted his teeth at the pain as he attempted to use his other arm to swing, but the man caught the boy’s hand and expertly dislocated his middle finger.

“Fuck!”

“Matty, stop!” Lisa pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

The boy did his best not to cry at the pain that surged through his hand.

“I’ll reset your finger if you promise to stop attacking me,” David assured.

“Fuck you,” Matt hissed before spitting in the man’s face.

Without hesitation, the man retaliated by punching the boy in his face so hard that the force knocked him to the ground.

“Oh my God!” Lisa wept as she rushed to her son’s side.

The manager of the place quickly stormed over. “You all need to leave now! The police are on their way.”

“Matty, get up. We have to get out of here,” his mother said protectively.

“My fucking finger hurts,” he groaned.

“I know, baby. We’ll go to the hospital but we have to leave now. I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

The boy sighed and carefully pushed himself off of the floor while David wiped his face with a napkin.

“Solely based on my love for this woman, I won’t paralyze you,” he growled.

“I’ll _kill_ you!” Matt snarled as he lunged at him.

His mother did his best to restrain him. “Matty, let’s go!”

The boy scowled and snatched out of her grip before storming out of the place.

“Oh my God, this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell him yet,” Lisa sobbed.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your agenda, but he’s an adult and he needs to just deal with whatever decisions you want to make in your life.”

“Maybe he would’ve if you hadn’t hurt him.”

“He lunged at me first!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I just-”

“There’s no time for ‘I’m sorry’ woman! Didn’t you hear them say the cops were on their way?” he asked with a slight thrill to his tone as he grabbed the woman’s wrist and rushed her out of the restaurant.

—

_“I left my DNA all over…and inside that girl.”_

It was the only thing that Oliver’s mind would allow him to focus on, even as his professor called on him to answer.

“Oliver!”

“Hmm? What?”

“Answer the question.”

“Which question, sir?”

“Oh so you aren’t paying attention? Get out of my class.”

“Wait, what? No, I-”

“This academy is for an elite group of musically inclined pupils who are ready at all times. You clearly don’t fit that criteria. Out.”

“Just what I need,” he mumbled to himself as he gathered his things.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s fair,” the redheaded girl Oliver recognized as Edwin’s main squeeze interjected.

“Oh, you don’t?”

“No. Oliver is by far the smartest kid in our class and just because he’s having an off day, doesn’t mean you should kick him out.”

“Hm…you’re right,” the professor admitted. “How about you join him?”

“Oh no, please don’t,” Oliver pleaded. “I’m the one who wasn’t paying attention, she shouldn’t have to suffer from it.”

“No it’s fine,” the girl said as she collected her things and rushed out of the room.

The boy exhaled and followed her lead, but when he exited, she was nowhere to be found. He made his way to his dorm, immediately slid on his headphones and began to flood his songbook with thoughts.

Oliver was so caught up in his music that before he knew it, there was a loud knock on his door. He stood and opened it.

“Babe, why didn’t you meet me?” his girlfriend whined.

“Sorry. I got kicked out of class and lost track of  time.”

Ronis was shocked. “ _You_ got kicked out? What happened?”

“The professor’s really strict and I was…distracted I guess you could say.”

“Distracted by what?”

He hesitated. “Um…”

“Don’t lie to me,” she warned.

“I’m not.”

She folded her arms. “When you get all stuttery, you’re either nervous or you’re lying.”

“Well, maybe you make me nervous. Standing there looking like Nefertiti and whatnot.”

Ronis smiled. “Aww, babe-” she got out before remembering the topic at hand. “No distracting! Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I almost got into a fight with Leo,” he rushed. “It could’ve gotten physical but luckily it didn’t because this academy is so important to me and-”

“Whoa, whoa, what?! Why were you going to fight Leo? I’m so lost.”

“He said some things…about you.”

She raised her brows. “What’d he say?”

“Just how he was with you first and that I had his sloppy seconds.”

Ronis chuckled. “Is that it?”

“He also said that you guys did…stuff.”

“Well yeah, most couples do.”

“But- nevermind.”

“No, tell me.”

Oliver exhaled loudly. “It’s just that you never mentioned being intimate with him.”

“Am I supposed to tell you about everything I did with him?”

“No, but-”

“How about every crush I’ve had since primary school? Or every meal I’ve eaten this month?!”

“Why are you mad? You told me about Jaylen, so I just figured that you wouldn’t exclude something as big as sex with Leo.”

“I’ve never had sex with Leo! Sure, I’ve had a few boyfriends here and there but the first one that I passed second base with was Jaylen.”

“But I thought Jaylen wasn’t your ex?”

“Oh my God,” Ronis groaned in exasperation but she did her best to be patient with the boy. She took a deep breath. “He isn’t. But we did hook up and I told you because I have nothing to hide.”

“So…did you give Leo blowjobs?”

“Excuse me?”

Oliver knew the tone and expression all too well. He attempted to backtrack but it was too late.

“Where are you getting this from?! Like being curious is one thing, but you’re being completely disrespectful!”

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

“Well you are,” she sniffled. “First it was the insinuating that I’m a hoe and now this! If you don’t trust me then say so!”

“Babe, don’t be silly. Of course I trust you.”

“Then act like it! What’s it to you what I’ve done in the past?! I’m disease free and in love with you! Although I’m starting to question the second part.”

Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t,” she wept, growing more emotional with each word. “You’re an arsehole and you think I’m a whore!”

“Not even!”

“You’ve implied it several times! If you think I’m a whore then maybe I should be!”

“Babe, no I don’t. Come here,” Oliver said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Ronis snatched away. “No! You stress me out so much and it’s not fair! I’m tired, I have a headache and cramps,” she sobbed, “but you don’t care!”

“I do care!”

“You have a really funny way of showing it,” the girl groaned as she palmed her lower abdomen. “Ow.”

“Ronis, lay down. I’ll get-”

“I’m going to my room. I don’t know when I’ll feel like seeing you again, maybe I’ll be too busy hoeing,” she sniffled as she turned on her heel and limped down the hall.

The boy groaned, pulled on his coat and exited the room before rushing down the corridor in the opposite direction.

—

When he made it to the pharmacy on the corner,  Oliver grabbed a small basket and filled it with cookie dough ice cream, Ronis’ favorite junk food and a random £2.99 movie that had a sunset as the cover. The boy then nervously paced each aisle until he finally came across the unmistakable section designated for feminine products.

The boy quickly became overwhelmed by the pink frilly packaging and the various terms he’d never heard before.

“Need some help?” a female voice asked from behind him.

“Yes,” he said desperately as he turned around only to be greeted by the redheaded girl.

“Hey,” she said with a friendly smile.

“Um…h-hi.”

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Jinkx.”

“N-No we haven’t, um but you’re in two of my cl-classes.”

“Yeah, one of which we were kindly kicked out of today.”

“You really didn’t have to stand up for me like that…thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Oliver.”

“If we haven’t been formally introduced, how do you know my name?”

The girl paused as a smile spread across her face. “You just said it. We share two classes.”

“Oh duh…silly me.”

“Besides, how could I not know the name of one of the hottest guys at school?”

The boy let out a combination of a snort and a nervous laugh that made him self conscious, bringing on a deeper hue of crimson in his cheeks than usual.

“Oh my God, see? Point proven.”

“Um, th-th-thank you. Not sure how Edwin would feel about it though.”

“Ew. I honestly don’t care how he feels about anything.”

“But aren’t you two dating?”

“Not anymore,” she said quietly. “He’s an arsehole.”

“He’s…interesting,” the boy chuckled. “Every since primary, it’s like he tries twice as hard to prove some point. I don’t know why though, if I was born into nobility, I wouldn’t bother with anything.”

“The boy is insane and I’ve had enough. I’m ready for something new,” Jinkx said as she tapped her cheek with her index finger.

Oliver’s stomach lurched as he thought of Ronis’ possible reaction to the statement.

_Well you aren’t gonna find ‘something new’ here!_

The boy smiled to himself.

“What are you grinning about?” the girl laughed as she touched his arm.

“I love my girlfriend,” he said proudly. “That’s actually the only reason on Earth why I’d dare enter this aisle.”

“Aww…lucky girl. I’ve seen her around. She’s cute.”

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one.”

“Hmm.”

“Um…do you think you could help me find some pain relief stuff? When I was in America, I saw her purchase something called Midol. The box said pain, bloat and um, cramp relief,” he said, a little uncomfortable but he was willing to bear it for his girlfriend.

“Ooh, you mean Feminax.”

“Um, sure,” Oliver chuckled nervously. “Let’s go with that.”

“It’s this way,” Jinkx said in a low voice as she beckoned the boy to follow her.

The boy gulped and obliged.

“Now if I show you, you have to promise to buy me a chocolate bar as well.”

“Deal.”

The girl smiled and led him further down the aisle before grabbing a box of tampons and placing them in his hand.

“Oh God,” he panicked as he dropped them.

Jinkx burst into laughter. “Oh my God calm down! They won’t kill you.”

“Yeah…um, sorry. You’re right,” Oliver said in embarrassment as he picked up the box and returned it to the shelf.

“Guys are such babies. They’re clean, brand new unused tampons and you treat them as if you’re handling a pile of shit. It’s literally the same as a napkin or a blank piece of paper.”

The boy nodded. “I get it,” he said quietly. “So those are like…the diaper ones, right?”

Jinkx howled in laughter. “No! Tampons go inside.”

Oliver did his best to suppress his horror.

“I assume that you mean pads though. Those are sorta like diapers when you think about it. Although I prefer-”

“Could you please show me where the painkillers are? My ice cream is starting to melt.”

The girl smiled and took a few steps back before handing Oliver the pills off of the shelf.

“Thank you.”

“Chocolate bar?”

“Yeah, um, pick whichever you want. I’ll meet you at the register.”

Jinkx chirped and skipped away towards the snack aisle.

A moment later, the girl met the boy as promised and to his surprise she placed one of his favorite sweets on the counter.

“One second,” he told the clerk before rushing towards the sweets aisle, returning shortly thereafter with the same chocolate and various other sweets.

“Okay, now that’s just insulting to menstrual snacking.”

Oliver scoffed. “This ain’t for her. This is mine.”

“Well, damn where’s the party?” she joked.

The boy didn’t know whether to laugh or tell her that the sweets were to be enjoyed in the sanctuary of his own room. “Nope..no party here,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“You should literally be on the top of a cupcake,” Jinkx said as she grabbed her candy after the clerk rang it up. “See ya later…Oliver.”

The boy knew that the way the girl said his name would’ve earned her some choice words from Ronis. He simply shook his head, grabbed the bags and made his way back towards the dorms.

When he knocked on his girlfriend’s door, her roommate answered.

“Hey, Oliver,” Sonique greeted in that tone that friends used to gauge if their bestie was ready to see their significant other.

“Go away,” Ronis groaned from her bed.

“Babe, I want to apologize.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Okay, well I bought you some…stuff…and food.”

“Food?” the girl asked, curiosity obviously peaked.

“Yeah, ice cream, crisps, cakes, sweets-”

“Come in.”

The girl made room for Oliver to enter and he smiled as he did. But the grin quickly faded into a frown when he saw Ronis in the fetal position, cuddling a heating pad against her stomach. It was obvious that she’d been crying, but he wasn’t sure if it was induced by her pain or him being a jerk.

“Ronis, I’m out,” Sonique informed. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I will,” she sighed.

Once the door was closed, Oliver sank to the floor beside her bed. “Hey, babe,” he cooed. “Are you okay?”

“Besides being an apparent hoe and feeling like my uterus is about to collapse at any moment, I’m great,” she chirped sarcastically.

“I’m sorry that I’m so insecure,” the boy offered. “I literally can’t accept how lucky I am and tend to grasp at straws when the opportunity presents. Of course you’ve been with other people, they fight to be with you- like had I not been a wimp, you totally would’ve been mine before Leo even had a chance to say ‘Mrs. Darcy’,” he mocked.

Ronis giggled.

“I’m seriousss,” he chuckled. “I know he didn’t deserve you and it makes me think the same about myself. But I promise that I’ll get my shit together.”

The girl smiled without showing her teeth.

“I wake up every morning and go 'damn, I’m cute’.”

His girlfriend cackled. “You’re so lame.”

“Then I go, 'my girlfriend’s pretty cute too. I’m lucky as fuck’ and now instead of stressing myself over how not to lose you, I’ll do everything I can to keep you.”

“I’m still mad at you, but I’d like that.”

They shared a tender kiss before Oliver reached into his first bag and began pulling things out. “Ice cream, a movie.”

The girl grabbed the DVD. “Heaven Spelled Backwards is You.” She could barely get through the title without cracking up.

“Whattt? It looks good!”

“Mhm, super good.”

“I also got you these,” the boy whispered, glancing over his shoulders as if the transaction was an illegal drug deal before discreetly sliding the pills to the girl.

“Feminax? Oh my God, thank you! These generic painkillers aren’t working.”

“And this stuff helps?”

“It really does.”

“I’m glad,” he said in relief.

“Aww, baby, you went down the feminine hygiene aisle?”

“I did. I saw how much you were hurting and I figured we’d cuddle and watch movies. I’m being stereotypical in assuming girls like that kind of stuff…during this…time.”

“Girls like that kind of stuff all the time,” she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

“Oh, and I can’t take all of the credit. Jinkx helped me find the Feminax.”

“Jinkx? Edwin’s girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” the boy corrected, earning him a look that made him nervous.

“Why are you so well informed on her relationship status?”

“She told me.”

“So the conversation went from Feminax to her being single?”

“No, Ronis. When you first speak to someone,  what you have it common will usually come up first. I’ve known Edwin for years and when he came up, she made it clear that they weren’t together.”

“But why’s she making that clear to you? Why do you care if she’s single?” the girl demanded.

“Cause it’s basic knowledge,” Oliver sighed in exasperation.

Ronis gave him the once over. “Alright,” she said, not ready to let him off of the hook just yet. “What else did she say?”

The boy quickly debated, before deciding that being completely honest would be his best option.

“She showed me what…tampons,” he said quietly, “are. I will store that information in case you ever need me to pick something up.” Oliver did his best to sound charming before he delivered the news that he knew would get someone into trouble. “And she called me cute a few times.”

Ronis sat up. “A few times. Wait, why is she even complimenting your looks?!”

“I didn’t think it was in a flirtatious way,” he admitted. “She was just being nice.”

“Oh but if I went around calling random guys cute, to be nice, I’m a whore!”

“Not even. You-”

“I couldn’t even call Jaylen, on some business shit without you jumping down my throat! You clearly have double standards . I can’t book Roli gigs without it being a problem but she can flat out call you cute and you don’t think it’s flirtatious?!”

“Babe, I-I-”

“You’re a jerk,” she sniffled.

“Ronis please don’t cry…I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then tell me what you meant.”

“Um…I…I-”

“Just get out,” the hormonal girl sobbed as she buried her face into the pillow.

The boy ignored her demand and climbed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into a cuddle and although upset, Ronis didn’t protest.

“I’m sorry,” he offered.

“You really have to watch what you say to me. I’m strong, but do you realize that you have the power to break that down in the matter of seconds?”

“I didn’t,” the boy exhaled.

“Well you do,” she said, stifling a sniffle. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. I’ve never been afraid or being vulnerable, but the fact that you can rattle my confidence with simply a look scares me. Nobody should be able to have that power over me but you do.”

“Babe, I-”

“Just please be careful with my heart. It’s made of glass and you’re clumsy.”

“I’ll never hurt you or your heart,” Oliver promised, so genuinely that Ronis couldn’t help but kiss him.

“I hate that I love you so much.”

“No you don’t,” he said with a smile.

The girl sighed. “Fine. But if you continue to be a jerk, you’ll feel my wrath.”

“I won’t be a jerk again. I’m here with this care package to treat you like the goddess you are.”

The girl blushed and formed her mouth to say something before the boy teasingly rustled her hair.

“Stoppp!” Ronis whined as she slapped his hand. “How did you go from 'you’re my goddess’ to 'let’s piss her off’ in the matter of seconds?!”

“Because I love angry Ronis just as much as I love happy Ronis. I mean, that vein that pops out of your neck is so sexy.”

Ronis rolled her eyes. “I think I’d love a black and blue Oliver as much as I love jokester Oliver, but I need to test the theory first,” she said as she popped her fingers.

The boy quickly pushed himself off of the bed. “Okay, let’s watch the movie.”

She grinned. “Thought so.”

Oliver stuck his tongue out at her.

“You’re such a toddler.”

“Pretty much,” he chuckled as he pressed play.

The opening credits featured generic classical music as dolphins swam freely through the ocean.

Ronis laughed. “This is about to be so shitty. I’m ready for it.”

Oliver turned off the lights and returned to his spot as the big spoon, securing the girl in protective cuddle. “Let’s count the amount of times they say 'I love you’.”

“You’re on.”

—

“Ughh!” Matt grunted as he tried to pop his finger back into place. He rushed towards where he was supposed to be meeting his boyfriend and nearly passed the car in his state of panic.

Jason rolled down the back window. “Matt!”

The boy quickly opened the door and climbed inside.

“What happened to you?” the brunette frantically asked.

“David popped my finger out of place! And I’m trying to set it but ughhhh-”

“Babe, stop. You’re not a doctor and you’ll probably make it worse. Bill, take us to the nearest hospital.”

The driver obliged and sped off.

Jason wanted to ask questions but he could tell by the look in the other boy’s eyes that he was too far gone to be bothered by them. He remained quiet except for the occasional 'it’ll be okay’ and 'we’re almost there’ whenever the boy groaned in pain.

Once they finally did make it, the ER doctor returned Matt’s finger to it’s socket in one swift motion. He did a few stretch tests before the boy was free to go.

As they exited the hospital, the couple was bombarded with shouts and flashing lights.

“Jason! Jason! Jason!” they shouted. “How does it feel to be number one?!”

The boy simply smiled as his bodyguard ushered he and Matt back into the car.

“Well, I didn’t want you to find out that way, but babe, guess what?” Jason asked excitedly. “I’m number one on iTu-”

“My mom’s engaged to David! She’s being so fucking stupid! You literally just got divorced two months ago, why would you put yourself through that again?!”

Disheartened that his news had fallen on deaf ears, the brunette’s face fell a little. “Oh… I’m sorry, Matt,” he said quietly.

“I swear to God if she marries him, I’m going to make all of their lives a living hell. Especially that bitch ass Oliver.”

The brunette’s phone began to ring. “Hello?”

“Jason?” Lisa panted. “Is Matty with you?”

“Yeah, he’s with me. Are you okay?”

The woman sighed in relief. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just worried about him. I don’t think he’s been taking his meds and he just seems really volatile,” she sniffled, growing more emotional with each word. “I just don’t want him to be in a situation where he gets himself into trouble and I won’t be able to get him out of it.”

“No, Lisa he’s fine. We just left the hospital to have his finger set and he’ll be okay.”

“Good,” the woman exhaled. “Thank you, Jason.”

“No problem.”

“Talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye Jason,” the woman said before hanging up.

“Your mom is worried about you.”

The boy scoffed. “Why? She needs to be worried about herself.”

“She doesn’t think you’ve been taking your meds.”

“I haven’t,” he admitted.

“Matt!” Jason reprimanded. “Why not?”

“I haven’t even blown up on anyone besides today- David provoked me. And the pills just make me super groggy and I hate it.”

“But babe, you need to take them. If you need a lesser dose then fine but at least get through the first bottle. They were prescribed for a reason. Okay?”

“I guess. But ugh, Jason I’m just so frustrated. You know what? I won’t even let them get married. I’ll crash that motherfucker.”

“Matt, your mom is a great woman, if she’s happy, why get in the way of that?”

“Because she’s not happy! She just thinks she’s happy. I mean, if I was being gifted fancy clothes and expensive cars, I’d call it love too!”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Sir, are you still going to the cafe?” the driver asked. “Your reservation for the private terrace is still in effect.”

“No, that’s okay,” he sighed. “I don’t have much of an appetite anymore. Just drop us off at the hotel.”

“Okay.”

“Ohh, best believe I’m gonna get him back,” Matt continued to rant. “Nobody punches me in my fucking face and gets away with it,” he fumed.

“Wait, he punched you in face?”

“Yes! Look.”

Matt turned so that his boyfriend could see the light bruise starting to form just underneath his eye.

“Oh my Goddd.”

“I’m gonna kill that old motherfucker.”

“Well…what did you do?”

“What?”

“David wouldn’t just hit you in the face for no reason, you must’ve-”

“Are you saying it’s my fault that he punched me in the face?!”

“I’m saying that there must have been some provocation…and you’re known to be quick at starting fights.”

“So you wanna take his side because everything is my fault!”

“Matt, I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it! And yeah, I did spit in his face because he dislocated my finger.”

“Well, if you spat in my face, I’d punch you too,” he mumbled.

Before Matt could respond, the driver pulled in front of the hotel and Jason hopped out of the car quickly followed by his boyfriend.

—

David parked in front of Lisa’s house where the woman continued to panic in the passenger seat.

“Bye, Jason,” she said before hanging up the phone. “Ugh, I knew this would happen. Matty just left the hospital for his finger. He’ll be okay though.”

“I know he will be. I didn’t break it, I just popped it out of it’s socket to the point where only someone who knew what they were doing would be able to fix it.”

“But the fact that it got physical upsets me so much,” she sniffled. “How are we ever supposed to be a happy family? And what if Matty’s right, maybe I’m moving too fast.”

“Do you love me?”

“David, of course I do.”

“Then think of marriage as riding a horse. If you fall off then the best thing to do is to hop right back on so that you don’t become afraid of the horse. And if getting back on the horse is a mistake, then I’m willing to make that mistake with you. My heart is on the line here too, Lisa.”

The woman exhaled. “I know. I’m sorry for being so selfish.”

“So if you’re still in, I’m still in.”

“I’m in.”

David smiled before kissing her. “My to-do list before I leave for London this weekend includes house hunting because you’re mine now and we can’t stay in the house you shared with him. Cake tasting because that shit’s important. And honeymoon planning. But first, let’s go get you a ring! Woooo!” he squealed as he whipped out of the driveway.

—

“Why are you mad?” Matt asked when the couple  reached the hotel’s elevator.

“I’m not,” he said dryly.

“Then why are you being so cold?”

“Because I’m tired Matt. It’s been a long day and now that I finally have time off, I wanted to have a nice dinner and date night, but now…I’m just tired.”

“I’m sorry, babe. We can go to bed early.”

Jason scoffed. “I haven’t seen you in a week and I’m starting to think blue balls is a real thing.”

“Well damn-”

“Even if you are an asshole, you’re in for a wild night.”

“Wait, how am I an assh-” Matt got out before the brunette slammed him against the back wall of the elevator in a passionate kiss.

“Babe,” the boy tried to protest, but as soon as his mouth was open, Jason took the opportunity to dominate Matt’s tongue with his. Once the steel doors slid open, Jason tightly gripped Matt’s shirt and practically dragged him to their hotel room.

They entered the suite and the brunette immediately pushed his boyfriend onto the bed.

“Do you really think I’m an asshole?” Matt asked, unable to let the statement go.

“I think you should take off your pants,” Jason panted as he removed his own shirt and jeans.

The boy on the bed frowned but before he knew it, the brunette was clawing at his belt. Jason expertly popped it off and tossed it to the floor then turned his attention to practically ripping  Matt’s zipper open.

“Jason, can we talk?”

“About what?” the brunette replied as he pulled at the hem of his boyfriend’s jeans.

“I don’t know… I just feel like we’re distant lately.”

“Matt, I’m about to fuck your brains out. There’s nothing distant about that.”

“That’s not what I meant. Emotionally we’re kin-”

Jason silenced him by aggressively pressing their lips together. While they kissed, the brunette used his hands to grope his boyfriend’s dick through the fabric of his cotton boxers, effectively melting away any hesitations that his boyfriend had before removing the underwear completely, then his own.

Jason straddled Matt’s waist as he leaned down to reach into the pockets of the boy’s jeans. He grabbed his boyfriend’s wallet and retrieved a condom from it. The brunette quickly counted the remaining contraceptives.

“You’re missing one,” he said with a raised eyebrow as he returned the wallet.

“Well I haven’t fucked anyone else if that’s what you mean.”

Jason simply shrugged as he ripped the foil packet open with his teeth.

“What’s that look supposed to mean? See, this is what I’m talking about. There’s something off with us and-”

The boy jerked at Jason’s cold hand on his dick.

“You talk too much,” the brunette said before kissing him as he slid the condom onto his boyfriend’s cock. Matt tried to respond but Jason dominated the boy’s mouth with his tongue. And when he lined his ass up with Matt’s dick, the boy couldn’t do anything but gasp as he gripped Jason’s waist to steady him as he slowly entered his hole.

The brunette broke the kiss to close his eyes and adjust to the pleasurable invasion. But it didn’t take long for him to aggressively push Matt’s torso onto the bed before grabbing his shoulders for stability as he began to bounce on his dick.

“Fuckkk,” Matt moaned, continuing to hold the brunette’s waist while they worked up a rhythm.

Jason threw his head back in pleasure as his lover’s length filled him with each passionate thrust. His mouth watered at the delicious sound his ass made when it slapped against Matt’s pelvis. He desperately craved more.

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless,” the brunette growled.

Not used to such a dominating Jason, Matt found himself being immensely turned on by the boy’s  forcefulness. Jason continued to roughly ride his lover, but when the brunette placed his hand on the boy’s throat and began to squeeze, Matt quickly switched positions to claim control.

The boy effortlessly flipped the brunette onto his back and began to thrust into his lover with new vigor.

“I’m the only one who does the choking around here,” he growled.

“Okay,” Jason moaned.

“Whose is it?” the boy demanded as he placed his hand on the brunette’s neck.

“Y-Yours.”

Matt applied a little pressure to his lover’s throat. “Whose…is…it?” he asked, each word followed by a rough thrust.

“Yours!” Jason rasped as loud as he could.

“And don’t you forget it.” Matt gave the boy’s frail neck one final squeeze before releasing him.

“Fuck me harder,” the brunette whimpered.

Matt gave his lover a gentle slap on the cheek. “I’ll fuck you however I want to fuck you! You understand me?!”

“Yes,” he panted, growing more and more turned on by his lover’s dominance.

“Then act like it!”

“Okay, baby. You just feel so incredible. Fuckkk.”

The complement encouraged Matt to switch positions yet again, flipping his boyfriend onto his hands and knees before he slammed his cock directly into the brunette’s ass.

“Shittt,” Jason whimpered in pleasure.

Matt grabbed his lover’s ebony tresses and used them as leverage as he thrust into the boy, roughly tapping against his prostate.

Besides the occasional 'yes!’, the brunette’s moaning had become unintelligible and with every movement, he grew closer and closer to ecstasy.

“Fuck, baby I’m gonna comeee.”

Matt gave Jason’s hair a firm tug. “You can come when I give you permission to come,” he growled.

“But I can’t last much longer. Pleaseee.”

“Please what?”

“Please, let me comeee. Please,” he whimpered as gripped the sheets in preparation for a mindblowing orgasm.

Without another word, Matt pulled out of the boy,  flipped his lover onto his back and took the boy’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Jason came nearly instantly, shooting load after load of hot cum down his boyfriend’s throat while Matt lapped up every drop of it.

The beautiful sight of seeing his boyfriend consumed by so much pleasure was enough to send Matt over the edge. He quickly pulled off the condom and stroked himself until he groaned as he came, sending his cum all over Jason’s stomach.

“Shit,” he moaned as he collapsed onto the bed next to his lover. Matt kissed the other boy’s face and neck until Jason pushed himself off of the bed. “Where are you going?”

“To wash up,” he replied as he grabbed a towel.

“Need some help?” the boy asked suggestively.

Jason simply shook his head and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Matt frowned as his mind flooded with possibilities over what the other boy could be upset about. He couldn’t seem to pinpoint the issue but his thoughts were interrupted and he quickly sat up when the door to the bathroom finally opened.

He watched as his lover crossed the room to return to bed. Matt went to wrap his arms around the boy, but Jason shivered as he pulled the blanket up over his chest.

“Cold?”

“Yeah.”

Matt scooted closer to the boy but Jason leaned down towards the room’s heater and turned it up before snuggling his face into his pillow.

The obvious unspoken coldness between them was starting to drive Matt insane.

“Babe?”

“Hm?”

“How was your day?”

“Tiring.”

“Oh…then I’d better let you get some sleep.”

Jason didn’t respond or turn on his side in preparation for sleep like he usually did.

“In case you wanted to know, the missing condom was given to my roommate, Bob. He asked to borrow one after running out.”

“Okay.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then what’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” he sighed.

“Then why-”

“Matt, please. I’m so tired and I have to be up early for my flight tomorrow.”

Matt frowned. “What flight?”

“I’m going to L.A. to start the promotional tour for my album. Meet fans, sign autographs, take pictures, that sort of stuff.”

“Babe, that’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried,” he mumbled.

“Well, who’s going with you? How long will you be gone?”

“I’m going to thirty cities over six weeks.”

“Six weeks?! You do realize Christmas aka our anniversary is in five days right?”

“Yes,” he groaned in exasperation. “I’ll be home for it but then I’m flying off the next day.”

“Okay. Babe, I wish you would’ve told me… I kinda wanna go.”

“You can’t. You have school,” he said coldly.

“I know but maybe I could skip a day or two to come support you.”

“Whatever you wanna do, Matt,” yawned as he turned onto his side.

Matt frowned. “Okay…um, goodnight.”

“Night.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” he replied.

Matt did his best to convince himself that Jason’s  response to the declaration was always spoken that way. He internalized the groan and kissed the other boy’s shoulder before sliding underneath the covers himself, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

—

Raven brushed through her damp hair in preparation to blow-dry the dark tresses when Carmen called her from the kitchen.

“Babe, what do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t know.”

Carmen made her way to her lover’s bedroom where she saw the girl seated at the vanity.

“Are you going out?”

“Yeah,” she said as if it was obvious.

“Oh, well… I was kinda hoping that we could stay in tonight. I’ll cook and we can watch a movie or something?”

“Sorry, love. I have a date.”

Carmen knew that the girl didn’t believe in monogamous relationships, but every time she thought about her lover being with someone else, it made her sick to her stomach. “Oh,” she sighed. “Do you mind me asking who with?”

“Of course I don’t. You know I’m always willing to tell you who I’m with. It’s that hot barista that works at the Starbucks down the street.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah he wants to go ice skating. Pretty lame but if I fall enough and have a few nip slips, I’m bound to get some.”

“I’ll bet,” Carmen sighed in a tone Raven instantly recognized. The more time they spent together, the more the girls picked up on each other’s body language.

“You okay?”

The girl nodded as Raven pulled her down into a kiss.

“You know you’re my main squeeze, right?”

“Yeah but you won’t say girlfriend,” Carmen mumbled.

“You know I don’t believe in that shit. But you are my number one. Nobody else gets to spend nights at my house. I won’t pay for anyone’s food besides yours. I only cuddle with you- what more do you want?”

“All of you,” she quietly admitted.

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned her attention back to her reflection. “Carmen,” she said sternly. “I give you all that I can. And if that’s not enough for you, then you’re always free to see other people.”

“I don’t want to see other people.”

“Then accept me for who I am.”

Carmen sighed. “I do.”

The dark haired girl grinned. “Which is why you’re incredible.” She grabbed the other girl’s arm and pulled her down for another kiss before turning her attention back to her hair.

“I guess I’ll head to my room.”

“You can crash here if you want. I’ll get him to take me back to his place.”

Carmen pursed her lips before replying. “It’s okay… it’s just not the same without you here.”

“I mean, you could always join us. Who doesn’t love a good threesome?”

“No thanks.”

“Good. I don’t like sharing you anyway,” Raven purred.

Carmen smiled. Although she wasn’t the only one in the girl’s life, moments like this somehow made her feel special.

“Well I’ll get out of here so you can get dressed.”

“Alright. See you later?”

“Of course.” The girls shared a kiss before Carmen grabbed her things and exited the room. “I love you,” she exhaled.

—

“I counted eighty-eight 'I love you’s,” Ronis said as the credits of the movie began to roll.

“Really? I counted one hundred and four.”

“What? No way, it was eighty-eight.”

“Oh, sorry, I must’ve included the times I thought it when I glanced over at you.”

Ronis gave the boy a look as she suppressed her laughter. “So how long did it take you to come up with that one?”

Oliver blushed. “I got inspired when they were walking on the beach,” he admitted.

“You songwriters are so damn cheesy,” she giggled.

“Oh if you want me to write a song on the spot, I will.”

“Alright Stevie Wonder, let’s hear it.”

The boy grabbed his girlfriend’s guitar from it’s stand and began to play a basic melody.

“You know I can’t sing so bear with my spoken word,” he chuckled. “Ronis, I’d like to talk to you. Can I be honest? You’re perfect, I love you and I’m gonna keep my promise. I’ll treat you like a queen because that’s what you are to me and when I become your king, I’m gonna get down on one knee. Whoaa ohh ohh ohh ohh.”

Ronis smiled at the off key harmony and the cracking of the boy’s voice.

“Whoaa ohh ohh ohh ohh. R-O-N-I-S. You’re my baby, you’re the best. How did I get so blessed? I just have to get this off my chest: I love you.”

“Aww.”

“Whoaa ohh ohh ohh ohh. Making songs off the top of my head. Hopefully I’ll get you into bed-”

The girl scoffed and cut the boy off. “Quit while you’re ahead,” she whispered.

Oliver smiled and cradled both her cheeks with his hands as they shared another kiss before he pulled her into a cuddle.

“Are you nervous about this weekend?” Ronis asked.

“Of course I am. Meeting your family is a big deal.”

“Babe, you’ve already met my family.”

“I know, I know but having dinner, especially Christmas dinner is when you really get to know someone.”

“True. Are you nervous to meet my family?”

“No,” she said honestly.

“Of course. If they’re as laid back as you are then it should be easy.”

Oliver let out a throaty chuckle. “They’re more like my Dad. My grandparents are hippies and all four of their sons’ names start with the letter 'D’.”

“I love that!”

“Yeah they’re all kinda…out there. I begged them to chill a little so they don’t embarrass me.”

“Aw, babe no. They should be their authentic selves. I’m not special enough to pretend for.”

“You are though. Since you’re the first girl I’m bringing home, they complied…sort of.”

“Oli, it’s fineeee,” Ronis assured. “I’m sure we’ll all love each other.”

“Hopefully,” he sighed.

—

Matt and Jason made love twice more before the brunette was driven to the airport the next morning. Once there, they remained in the back of the car as each were given a set of rules.

“You need to take your meds and talk to your mom about this engagement like a civilized person, okay?”

“Ughh.”

“Matt,” he reprimanded.

“Fine. And as you’re meeting fans, don’t hug them for longer than three seconds. No accepting expensive gifts. No kissing. No saying 'I love you’.”

“But I do love them. I literally wouldn’t be where-”

“I know, I know but we don’t need any of them getting ideas.”

Jason suppressed his smile over the boy’s adorable jealously. “Anything else?”

“If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

“I look forward to it.”

Matt grinned and pulled the boy into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The boy pulled a false mustache from his pocket and placed it underneath Jason’s nose.

“Do I look like Jared Leto?”

“Pfft, hell no. You look better.”

The brunette grinned as he placed on sunglasses and pulled his hood over his head. “I’ll call you when I land.”

“Be careful, babe.”

“I will.”

They shared another kiss.

“I’m ready, Bill.”

The boy’s bodyguard exited the car before helping the brunette do the same. After the door was closed, Matt pressed his face against the tinted glass. “Byeee,” he said with a pout.

Jason laughed. “Bye, baby.”

As Matt watched his boyfriend enter the airport, he sighed as he pulled his medication from his pocket and took it.

—

Ronis flopped onto her bed as she fastened the buttons of her academy sweater.

“Tired?” Oliver asked from the floor as he tied his shoe.

“Fatigued.”

“Did you take that stuff?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “It just has to kick in.”

“Anything I can do to help until it does?”

The girl thought for a minute. “Rub my feet?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m not touching those smelly dogs!”

“Oh, as if! My feet never stink.”

The boy chuckled. “I’m kidding. I’d love to rub your hooves.”

Ronis smiled as she rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to suppress any sassy comebacks. Oliver scooted towards the edge of the bed and the girl placed her kitten sock covered feet in his lap. He jokingly sniffled the wafted air in front of him.

“Stoppp,” the girl whined. “My feet do not stink.”

Oliver smirked before gently massaging the girl’s feet.

“Have you figured out what you’re wearing to dinner at my parent’s place yet?”

“Um, a hoodie,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Nooo, babe it’s formal, you have to dress up. Will wearing a suit kill you?”

“Maybe.”

The girl rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see what my dad has in his closet.”

Ronis chuckled. “Um, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

The boy thought for a second. “Probably not. He still has these leather pants from the eighties that make me cringe.”

“Oh my Godddd I love leather pants.”

“Of course you do,” he said as he glanced up at the girl’s multi-colored bangles and bacon earrings.

At that moment the alarm warning them that they had ten minutes to get to class went off.

“Another day, another headache,” Ronis groaned as she turned it off and slid on her ballerina slippers.

Oliver grabbed her hand. “Don’t worry, babe. It’ll be a good day.”

Once the couple made it out of the dorms, seemingly by fate, Jinkx bumped into the boy.

“Oh, hey! Sorry, I’m so clumsy.”

“It’s okay,” he assured.

Ronis scowled as the words Oliver had told her the previous night replayed in her mind. “Let’s make this very clea-”

“Oh, hey. Ronis, right?”

“Bitch, yo-”

“Whoaaa,” Oliver quickly intervened. “Why are you cursing at her?”

“Because she knows my name. She knows exactly who I am and she was salty as fuck that she lost the role of Elizabeth Bennet to me.”

“Oh, you must be mistaken. I wasn’t um, what was the term? Salty? I was perfectly content playing Jane. Mostly because her parts didn’t consist of notes so high that strained voices wouldn’t crack trying to reach them.”

Unsure how his girlfriend would respond to the underhanded insult, Oliver tightened his grip on her hand.

“First and foremost, I’m going to stay calm because bitches like you aren’t on my level let alone worth my time. Second, my voice has never cracked during a performance because I’m just that good. And third and most importantly, I don’t need you to compliment my boyfriend and tell him that he looks cute or anything like that. That’s my job, okay? So why don’t you go back to your job aka being on your knees in front of Edwin.”

Oliver pursued his lips to keep the 'ooooh!’ from slipping out.

“You’re going to 'stay calm’,” Jinkx said mockingly. “What are you going to do hit me? This school is way too prestigious for people like you.”

“Okay, you’re going too far,” Oliver said with a frown.

“You just deserve so much better than a self-appointed slag.”

“You’re the slag!” Ronis exploded as she fought the urge to just hit the girl. “Stay away from my man or there will be dire consequences!”

Before things could get too out of hand, Oliver wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and began to lead her away.

“Ugh, can you believe that trash?!” she continued to rant.

“Babe, I have no idea what her deal is but it’s not okay.”

“Oh, Oliver?” Jinkx called after him. “Thanks for the chocolate bar you bought me last night. It tasted sooo good,” she said seductively before turning on her heel and sauntering away.

The boy rolled his eyes and tried to scoff it off but his girlfriend paused as if there had been a record scratch.

“You bought her chocolate?” she asked, trying her best to stay calm. “You forgot to mention that part.”

“It must’ve slipped my mind. Yeah, I bought it, but only because she helped me find the stuff for you.”

“Okay, so say 'thank you’! Why are you buying bitches sweets?!”

“I’m sorry! She asked me to buy it and I was just trying to be nice.”

“So if a bitch asks you to fuck her, you’ll do it just to be nice?!”

“Oh come on, that’s not even a good example.”

“Well, what would be a good example for you, Oliver?!”

“I don’t know Ronis,” he sighed in exasperation.

The boy’s frustrated groan only made the girl even more livid.

“You never know anything! You really need to start thinking before you speak because you’re always doing dumb shit and it really pisses me off Oli!”

“Babe, I’m sorry,” he said as he tried to pull her close but the girl shoved him away.

“No, I’m so sick of you saying I’m sorry!”

“Well I am… I don’t know what else I can do.”

“Why don’t you go buy everyone chocolate and pass it out?! Since you wanna be the goddamn Easter Bunny,” Ronis fumed. “I’m just ugh-” she got out before storming off towards her class.

Watching the couple argue from behind a snow capped tree, Leo, Edwin and Jinkx began to cackle.

“Good job, babe,” Edwin said as he wrapped his arm around the girl.

“I really wanted to provoke her into hitting me. That’s an automatic expulsion but she wouldn’t take the bait so I just settled on the stupid chocolate thing,” she said with a frown.

“No, no this is good,” the boy assured. “They’re doing all the work for us.”

“When Mrs. Darcy gets frustrated, she can’t focus on anything else,” Leo informed. “Her grades will slip and Oswalt is just so pathetic that if she fails he’ll be right behind her.”

“Good. I just can’t have either them winning that fucking scholarship,” Edwin spat.

“Babe, why is this so important to you? Can’t you just get a record deal on your own? Doesn’t your father know Kanye?”

The boy responded by slapping the girl as hard as he could across the face.

“Damn it, Jinkx! You see what you made me do?” he demanded as he pulled the girl into his arms. “I don’t like doing that to you but I’ve asked you repeatedly not to bring up my father. He’s an arsehole who thinks I can’t do anything right but I can. And I need your help, babe,” he said, speaking in a soft, loving tone. “You’re so important to me and I just need you to act right so we can conquer the world together, okay?”

Jinkx stifled a sniffle as she nodded.

Edwin kissed the girl’s quivering lips then the red mark that started to cover her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His smile was glacial. “Now go get yourself cleaned up before class.”

As the girl walked away, a stunned Leo turned to the other boy. “You really don’t have to hit her like that. She’s a nice girl and does what you want without even asking her twice.”

“Stay in your lane, Brazilian. The only reason I recruited you to help me is because I know things that could send you and your entire family back to South America in the matter of minutes.”

“I’m just saying,” he sighed.

Edwin pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and tucked it into Leo’s vest. “Let’s pay you not to say anything, shall we?” the boy said cheekily before walking off.

—

After class, Oliver rushed out of the room to meet his girlfriend as she exited music history. But when she did, the girl stormed right past the boy.

“Babe, wait!” he pleaded, taking only two strides to catch up with her. “You can’t ignore me. Had I known this chocolate thing was a big deal, I would’ve never done it. I was so lost on that goddamn tampon aisle, I probably would’ve bought her a puppy for the help.”

Ronis didn’t reply, harsh scowl permanently plastered on her face.

“Okay, fine- stay mad at me. I’ll call my dad this afternoon and tell him you aren’t coming to dinner.”

The girl didn’t miss a stride as she rolled her eyes and entered the female dorms, slamming the door in Oliver’s face.

The boy groaned, turned on his heel and began to make his way towards his room when he received a text message from his girlfriend.

Ronis: _Just because I’m beyond angry at you, doesn’t mean I won’t keep my promise to your family. You will attend dinner at my parents house on Christmas day at 5 p.m., WEARING FORMAL ATTIRE, followed by me having dessert at your grandparents home at 7._

Oliver: _ok :[ please tell me what I can do to fix this_

The girl didn’t reply so the boy frowned as he pocketed his phone and made his way into the male dorms.

“Go now,” Edwin whispered to his girlfriend. “Get inside his room. Fuck him if you have to.”

Jinkx nodded before rushing after the boy. “Oliver,” the girl wept.

“Jinkx please go away, I’m-” he got out before he realized that she was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry for what I said to you and Ronis. That’s totally not me but I would say anything to get your attention.”

“What? Why?”

“I just really like you. You’re handsome, you’re smart and you’re the best guitarist on campus. Can you blame me for getting out of line?”

The boy couldn’t control his blushing. “Bu-But um,you stepping out of line has pissed my girlfriend off and I’m not okay with anything that upsets her.”

“I know, I know,” Jinkx sniffled. “That’s why I apologized to her first. She told me to stay in my place…on my knees.”

“Oh,” he said awkwardly. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. It’s true.”

“Um, well I think you’re a nice girl…but I’m with Ronis. I’m in love with her.”

“I know. She’s so lucky. Girls like me never get good guys.”

“Jinkx-” he got out before the girl’s crying became hysterical.

“I just wish I was beautiful.”

Oliver scratched his head in frustration. “Um, all girls are beautiful,” he rushed as he grabbed his room key. “And if you don’t agree then I can’t help you with that.” The boy quickly unlocked the door and turned the knob.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Jinkx pleaded. “I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Go to the nurse!” Oliver told her before entering the room and closing the door in her face.

“Damn it,” Jinkx whispered. She turned on her heel and returned to her meeting spot with Edwin.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“He wouldn’t take the bait,” she said in defeat. “The damsel in distress thing normally works but he’s just…really dedicated to her. It’s admirable.”

Edwin shot her a look that immediately made her backtrack.

“Um, I mean, he’s probably just stupid and-”

“Shut up,” he groaned.

The girl instantly obeyed.

“We’ll give it a few days and see what happens. In the meantime, if you see Ronis just shoot her nasty looks. If you see Oliver, just act pathetic. That shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

The boy grinned and stole a kiss. “Thank you for putting up with me. Consider your Christmas stocking stuffed. All diamond everything.”

The girl giggled as Edwin wrapped his arm around her waist, ignoring the pain of the bruise he’d left there days earlier.


End file.
